


Support

by TheNights



Series: Reinzo Week (2016) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, M/M, Reinzo, reinzoweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: ‘Support’
Again, Hanzo eyed up the tightly packed bodies crowding the narrow street. ‘Too many’. Hanzo’s gaze flickered up to the package, and the entrance that was in perfect line with Reinhardt. In moments, the package would intersect that line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day01: Support
> 
> My first fic for Reinzo Week on Tumblr! (you all should check out the reinzo week blog) :D ah why do I do this to myself. My fingers are going to fall off. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There was shouting in his ear, voices calling and urging each other on wards. Above, the sun beat down without mercy. It burned into Hanzo’s exposed skin, itching him as he broke out in sweat. Ahead there was multiple footsteps, and Hanzo drew an arrow, clenching it into his fist instead of placing it on his bow. Just before he got to the corner, he neatly changed steps so that when enemy forces turned for him, he was ready. Using his arrow as a knife, Hanzo spun, using his own momentum and his attackers to drive the arrive into the soft of his throat. There was no cry, only a weak gurgle that Hanzo didn’t pay attention to. 

Instead Hanzo focused on the other two assailants. He ducked their instinctive attacks, caught off guard by Hanzo’s sudden appearance. They made for easy targets. One was hooked in with Hanzo’s bow straight into a choke hold. Hanzo twisted them around, holding the body in front of his as a shield and it stilled as his companion panic caused him to shoot before he’d even realised he was pointing at his own ally. Hanzo bared his teeth, adrenaline making him meaner than normal, and swung his bow at the stunned man. There was a sickening crack as the metal met skull, and Hanzo was moving before the body dropped.  

“Hanzo, position” came the steady voice of Soldier, barely sounding out of breath. 

Hanzo scampered up the side of a building, launching himself into a roll so that he landed into the shade of the buildings rooftop entrance. “Southeast side. Rooftop.” replied Hanzo, wiping his brow. His hand came away wet. “That’s a bit far from where we’re expecting you partner” came McCree’s voice, sounding unconcerned. “They’ve cut off the side alleys we marked” Hanzo said simply, eyeing in the distance the tall building they’d picked out for him “Had to abandon the nest”. There were a few breathless chuckles that had Hanzo smirking.

“Group up with Team B” ordered Soldier, wasting no time. Hanzo could appreciate the speed at which Soldier’s mind could work. It seemed already he’d come up with a new plan, and neatly placed Hanzo in it. 

Hanzo shook his head, and took off. As far he knew, Group B was taking the direct route to their objective. Hanzo leapt over a gap, landing unheard over the vast echoes of gunfire and shouting. 

“Shit” came McCree’s voice again “They’re rounding up”

“Update?”

Hanzo deftly scrambled up a small rooftop shed, looking in the direction of the objective. The Talon agents and omnics running amuck the town were grouping up, and were trying to be quick about it too. Perhaps they’d been hoping to hide their movements from the Overwatch agents on the ground, using shear mass and confusion to hide their true objective. Unfortunately for them, Hanzo wasn’t grounded. 

“They’ve got the package” reported Hanzo, eyes sharp on the cluster of Talon agents moving at the back. Instead of surging forward like the rest, they moved back towards a cargo warehouse, where the doors were being opened. The package, a ‘Power Cell’ as Winston had described it, was getting wheeled by two agents, as a few others flanked them. Hanzo imagined they had transport hidden in there somewhere, hoping to make a clean, quick getaway. “They’re moving into the warehouse as we speak”.

“Split up and take another route?” McCree again.

Soldier replied “No, too few of us, too many of them. They’d chase us down”

Hanzo eyed the narrow path that the agents were following them down, forcing the same group back inch by inch. He leapt forward, firing off a few arrows, and landed on the edge above the group. His eyes were immediately drawn to Reinhardt, who had his shield drawn and was standing strong against the enemy, laughing wildly at them. “Let me charge them” came his voice over the chat, though Hanzo had no problem hearing him from his perch “I can clear a path”. 

“Negative” said Soldier “All those bodies will slow you down, and you would be too far away. You wouldn’t have the support you needed”. 

‘ _ Support _ ’

Again, Hanzo eyed up the tightly packed bodies crowding the narrow street. ‘ _ Too many _ ’. Hanzo’s gaze flickered up to the package, and the entrance that was in perfect line with Reinhardt. In moments, the package would intersect that line. 

Hanzo tensed his muscles and, without warning, launched himself over the group. They all shouted when he landed on Reinhardt’s shoulders neatly, except for Reinhardt himself, who only rolled his body to accommodate the new weight. “Hanzo?” he said quietly from Hanzo’s earpiece, voice cracking a little from static. Hanzo laid a hand on Reinhardt’s armour, feeling how heated the metal was from the burning core that powered Reinhardt’s suit. “I will clear the path for you” said Hanzo, drawing a single arrow “Be prepared to charge” Reinhardt stilled, feeling the new energy that join the air, crackling like a whip. “Lucio” said Reinhardt, shuffling into a better stance “Speed, if you may”.  There was an affirmative shout from Lucio, and they both felt the effects of Lucio’s music wash over them. In Hanzo, he could feel the energy build with his own, spiking his adrenaline and pushing him higher and higher. The dragons snapped in his mind, emboldened and hungry. 

Planting a foot on Reinhardt’s shoulder, and a foreleg on his back, Hanzo let himself straighten up and draw back his arrow, pointing down the line of agents and aiming straight for their target, the entrance to the warehouse. 

Reinhardt below him shuddered as the enemy picked up the strange turn in events and starting aiming at Hanzo. The shield held though, and Hanzo trusted it to hold as his arm swirled blue and bright, shaking from the repressed power begging to be let free. 

“Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!”

The dragons burst forward into the screaming masses, though Hanzo didn’t stay still enough to see it fly. Instead, he felt the rumble of Reinhardt’s burner flare to life in preparation to rocket him forward and dropped down. He curled himself in just behind Reinhardt’s head, locking his hands and feet in position, praying. “Charge!” shouted Reinhardt, and Hanzo tucked his head in just as Reinhardt leapt forward. Hanzo could hear the burner flare to life, the flames heating his back, and they shot off. 

Hanzo felt them immediately catch up with his dragons, and opened his eyes to watch the vortex of blue and crackling energy surround them. The sounds of the dragons echoed around them, snarling and roaring, consuming the screaming foes in their way. Reinhardt shook under his body, confidently following the path the dragons pathed until the end. 

They came out fighting, the dragons continuing on their path of destruction through the warehouse, but Reinhardt’s rocket gave up meters before the entrance, where the package had wheeled to halt. Hanzo leapt up, firing arrow after arrow into the chests and throats of the guards from his vantage point on Reinhardt. He rocked and rolled with Reinhardt’s movements, who headed directly for the package. A swipe of his fire strike charred and cracked the protective case. Hanzo leaned back, swinging with Reinhardt, eyes narrowed as he locked his knees in and fired at the last guard. The guard fell, and Hanzo continued swinging as Reinhardt brought his hammer above his head and brought it down on the package. It shattered under the blow, fairly exploding under the force of Reinhardt’s power. 

Hanzo panted, leaning forward to brace himself, then glanced over his shoulder. The others were finishing up the stragglers who managed to avoid the dragon’s fury. Lucio was skating over to them as fast as he could, shouting something about ‘how sick that looked!’. 

“Hanzo”

The archer turned back, watching Reinhardt remove his helmet. He smiled as the sweaty face of his lover appeared, face stretched into a broad grin. “What was that all about hmm meine drachen?”. A giant metal hand came up to gently nudge his face, and Hanzo nuzzled into it, grinning softly. “You needed the support” Hanzo said simply, feeling his chest warm when Reinhardt smiled softly, and leaned down when he beckoned Hanzo for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hit that Kudos button for more.  
> Drop a comment for me crying over you in happiness.


End file.
